The present invention relates to barbecue grills, and more particularly to an electric barbecue grill having a rotary cooking grid disposed between two electric heating coils and rotated horizontally by a motor through a sprocket gear.
Various barbecue grills have been disclosed using electric heating coils for roasting foods, and have appeared on the market. These electric barbecue grills commonly have a cooking grid fixed in position for carrying the foods above the electric heating coil for roasting. Because the electric heating coil is disposed below the cooking grid and the cooking grid is fixed in position, the foods cannot be evenly thoroughly roasted.